


We Don't Talk Anymore

by annie30928



Category: K-pop, Music RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: via the cover





	We Don't Talk Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AV_JK1p3XpA&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=8

a smile is on your face. You’re in a room filled with mirrors, your partner standing next to you. You both start to dance, dancing fluidly like the water, like the wind, like a ribbon

you smile at the stranger in the mirror, they smile back, you wonder what their story is and you realize that it is yours,.

dance is their story, freedom is their story, nothing exists out of this room, nothing exist out there, everything, every idea, every feeling, is created in this room, created in this Dance. 

You carry on dancing, never missing a beat, at least you hope, at least you imagine. 

after all the room is yours


End file.
